Ryun Uchiha
Ryun Uchiha (うちはリュン, Uchiha Ryun) is a legendary shinobi, one of the last surviving Uchiha clan members, and became the new leader of the Uchiha clan, having succeeded the position from his ancestor, Madara Uchiha, after the clan was restored. He was also the Fifth Yamakage (五ダイ山影, Godaime Yamakage). He, along with Seireitou Hyūga, Echo Uchiha, and Hikaru Kurosaki are all recognized as "the four Yonkō". Background Ryun is the grandson of Madara Uchiha and his unnamed lover, and also the grandnephew of Izuna Uchiha. He was born sixteen years prior to the Second Shinobi World War into the Uchiha clan of . At the age of five, as was tradition for shinobi of that age, Ryun enrolled in the . He was placed in the class of Shōyō Kawahiru, along with Seireitou Hyūga, Hikaru Kurosaki, and Echo Uchiha, among others. One year later, he, along with Hikaru, Seireitou, and Echo, graduate the academy. Ryun goes on to join Team Shōyō, a Genin team led by his academy teacher, along with his classmates Hikaru and Echo. During one of their first missions, which was supposed to be a D-rank mission, things turned for the worst and three people were killed when a group of rogue shinobi attacked. In the ensuing confusion, Ryun awakened his Sharingan for the very first time. Not long after the mission, Shōyō found Seireitou on the plains of the Land of Fire, and had him join the team as well. Seireitou was initially an outsider in the group, and Ryun, being the more kind-hearted one, often spent time with him, though Seireitou rarely spoke to Ryun. When he was the age of nine, Shōyō entered all four boys into the . During the Second Exam, which involved a recon mission simulation, a young Ryun protected Seireitou from another team of competitors, where he activated his Sharingan for the second time, for all to see; much to the shock of Seireitou. From then on the two became close friends - both going on to become Chūnin. Shortly before the onset of the Second Shinobi World War, when Ryun was sixteen years old, he was promoted to Jōnin. During this time he became a member of the , as did most Uchiha clan members. During this time, he was personally apprenticed to his former instructor, Shōyō, to further his shinobi skills. Sometime during this period, he was responsible for the defeats and the arrests of four convicted murderers, at which point, he was said to have fully mastered his Sharingan, which led to his success. At the age of seventeen, along with his former teammates Hikaru, Seireitou, Echo, and his master, Shōyō, Ryun entered the Second Shinobi World War during the conflicts in the Land of Mountains. During the First Battle of the Land of Mountains, Shōyō was killed by the Third Tsuchikage, , causing Ryun's to awaken. The team went on to kill the remaining Iwagakure shinobi, earning them a victory. Immediately following this, Ryun and his teammates set out for the Dark Forest to recuperate. It was here that Ryun temporarily departed from the group to begin learning senjutsu from the snakes of while the others were recovering. Appearance While a member of the Yonkō and a veteran of many shinobi wars, Ryun himself is not a very intimidating figure. Aside from his Sharingan eyes, Ryun generally has a look of caring and compassion about him. During battle, however, that caring look turns to a much more fierce and stern look. Ryun has dark eyes and black hair that hangs near his cheeks on the side. During the Second Shinobi World War, he kept the remainder of his hair in a ponytail, similar to , though Ryun's was far longer. In recent days, however, Ryun has cut his hair, allowing it to frame his face only. In his teenage years, Ryun's casual attire consisted of a dark blue kosode and matching hakama. He also wore a black obi tied around his waist. However, during the Second Shinobi World War, Ryun's attire changed to more battle-oriented clothing; a green kosode with black battle armor worn over it and green military pants. He also wore a white forehead protector at the time. During his time as Yamakage, however, Ryun's clothing is more casual, despite being the Yamakage. He now wears a light blue kosode with a matching hakama, and a white obi tied at his waist. He also wears the dark blue robe of the Yamakage. Also, despite the second great war having taken place decades ago, placing Ryun at close to fifty years in age, he retains a youthful appearance - appearing to be in his late twenties, rather than his mid-fifties. As a child, Ryun had short and spiky black hair, as well as large eyes with tiny pupils. During Part II of Enken, he adopts the attire of during the ; a mask made of strong material. The mask is white, with a purple tint, that covers the entire upper-half of Ryun's head with a design that resembled the Ten-Tails' eye, consisting of a ripple-pattern with three tomoe around the center; two of these tomoe acted as the mask's eye-holes. He wears a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white, presumed form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wears a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and has the Uchiha crest on the back, identical to 's blue version of the wardrobe. Around his waist he wears a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. Personality Ryun is serious, yet arrogant and bitter due to his clan's , as well as the genocide of his clan at the hands of Konohagakure. His Uchiha lineage, particularly the fact that he is Madara Uchiha's immediate grandson, has bestowed on him and inflated sense of pride and superiority, immediately holding himself and his clan's powers over nearly every shinobi he encounters from the moment he meets them. He is tremendously proud of his Uchiha heritage, considering his clan to be the most powerful shinobi clan in existence, as well as the direct heirs of the 's legacy. As a surviving straggler of the decimated Uchiha clan, Ryun is originally introduced as an individual hell bent on proving his clan's, as well as his own, great power. Before Team Shōyō was remade into the Yonkō, Ryun was depicted as being cold, arrogant, and even vengeful at times. Nevertheless, it was revealed early on that he had a deep and profound love for his two younger brothers, who also survived the clan's destruction, Tora and Mataiden Uchiha, which has driven him to preform several heroic deeds, while at the same time furthering the hatred for his home village, and strengthening his dōjutsu. Although, despite this, he later is shown to have a genuine affection for Yamagakure, the village he settles down in, and begin forming other bonds outside of Konohagakure. Being born to the ruling lineage of the Uchiha clan, Ryun has, from a young age, been obsessed with achieving the full powers of the clan's bloodline, much like his grandfather. Unlike his close friend and rival, Seireitou Hyūga, Ryun is tactical when it comes to fighting — rushing straight into battle to get a feel for his opponent's abilities before beginning his real attack. However, his hatred, and occasional arrogance, often cause him to underestimate his foes, such as he did in the battle with Myoken.Naruto Delta Omega: The Vessel of Ragnarök Among the Yonkō, he is easily the most serious, when compared to the eccentric Seireitou and Hikaru, and also one of the most intelligent. During the battle between himself and Seireitou, and Hikaru, he also demonstrated the desire to get to the point, hating the fact that both Seireitou and Hikaru enjoyed toying with each other before getting serious. Despite this, however, he has shown to take some gratitude out of mocking and tormenting his opponents. As a shinobi, Ryun is both cold-blooded and ruthless. As a child, however, he was oblivious and jovial, which all changed after the death of his sensei, Shōyō Kawahiru, during the Second Shinobi World War. Following his and Seireitou's battle with Hikaru, he was shown to soften up some, reducing his rivalry with Seireitou to something of camaraderie and sportsmanship. Despite this, he could still kill in cold blood during times of war, when facing an enemy who threatened his bonds with his brothers, as well as the new bonds he had formed with his teammates. In light of all of this, his defining trait has always been his intense rivalry with Seireitou and his downright obsession to surpass him in power. At one point, this desire was so strong that he actually broke down in tears at the thought of not being able to surpass him. Ironically, this obsession had lead him to save Seireitou's life several times, in order to give him the opportunity to beat him himself.Peace Requiem His general opinion of Seireitou being seemingly one step ahead of him bordered on contempt until after the two fought Hikaru, turning into genuine respect and friendship from that point on. Following this, Ryun became more focused and calculating, focusing on his final, sole determination — to protect his two younger brothers at all costs. This conviction has become so strong that he will quickly sacrifice his own well-being for that of his siblings.Clash of Friends: Ryun Uchiha vs Jake C. Tazuna He begins to lack empathy for those friends of his who show wavering loyalty to him, or display a threat to either of his brothers, as well as Seireitou, shown when he attempted to kill one such former comrade over threatening Tora, and actually attempting to kill Seireitou.A Fallen Friend: Mystic Seireitou vs Jake C. TazunaAvenge Yourself: Ryun "Ten Tails" Uchiha vs Jake C. Tazuna Abilities Ryun is considered to be one of the most powerful Uchiha clan members to have ever been born; being called the rebirth of his grandfather, the infamous Madara Uchiha. During both Part I and Part II of Enken, Ryun is called a "legendary shinobi", likely due to his role as a war hero of the Second Shinobi World War, as well as a prominent member of the Yonkō, and the Fifth Yamakage. During Part II, he is renowned as one of the most powerful shinobi to have ever lived, having himself trained many soon-to-be prominent shinobi as part of his nindō, such as Ryuka Uchiha. In Part I, he was shown to be able to stand up to the likes of Kamui Uchiha, who was said to be stronger than all four Yonkō.Yonkou Reunite: The Chains that Bind Fate From a young age, as a shinobi of Konohagakure, Ryun was a skilled individual. Having graduated the academy at six, he was chosen to be the student of a legendary member of the village, Shōyō Kawahiru. His growth only continued, as he became a chūnin at the age of nine — a protege of the Uchiha clan. He proved himself more than capable of fighting against Kage-level shinobi like Seireitou Hyūga, Hikaru Kurosaki, and Echo Uchiha. He could also easily surpass the former Raikage, and prefect jinchūriki, Kai Saizu. As a Yonkō, his power was such that, during his meeting with Kurisu Taizen, the latter shinobi, also a former Raikage, referred to him as "Ryun-sama" (竜様, Lord Ryun).They Meet at Last - Yonkou Level Battle: Kurisu Taizen vs Riyan Uchiha Ryun is also notable in Uchiha history, as the one of the few clan members capable of awakening all of the ocular capabilities of the Uchiha clan; the Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan (and its three subsequent techniques), the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and the Rinnegan. Though he accepted it begrudgingly, Yoshitsune Uchiha compared Ryun to Hashirama Senju; stating that it was a compliment due to Hashirama's immense power.The Legacy of Madara: Ryun and Yoshitsune Uchiha Clash! Chakra Prowess Ryun's chakra is well known to be both potent, and gargantuan in reserves. The only time Ryun has been known to consciously conserve his chakra is in battles with opponents with chakra levels rivaling his own, such as in his numerous battles with Seireitou Hyūga, Echo Uchiha, and in his brief skirmish with former Hokage, Josho Adashino.The Conclusion of Tears! Final Battle at the Graveside: Seireitou Kawahiru vs Riyan UchihaVariation in the Paths of Redemption: Riyan vs. Josho! According to Kurisu Taizen, Ryun's chakra exceeded his own and was comparable to that of a tailed beast, making him one of the few shinobi to be compared to such, without being a jinchūriki himself. His chakra is enough to allow him to maintain his Mangekyō Sharingan techniques for long periods of time, and use multiple high level techniques without showing any sign of fatigue. Taijutsu Though certainly not his preferred mode of fighting, Ryun has shown a considerable degree of skill in taijutsu. In his battle with Kurisu Taizen, he was shown to have enough versatility to change tactics in midair, surprising his foes before landing his attack. In his earlier battles with Seireitou, he would use taijutsu almost exclusively when he wanted to conserve chakra and feel out his foes strengths and weaknesses. Ryun was at least skilled enough in the art to fend of Seireitou briefly in order to prepare chakra for a counter-attack. He was also more than capable of fending of Josho Adashino, the Hokage at the time, with taijutsu alone early on in their battle. His speed is the primary feature of his taijutsu skills. He proved fast enough to fight on part with a Sage Mode-enhanced Seireitou, including evading his equally fast golden tendrils, created from chakra he had obtained from Kurama — the Nine-Tails. According to Ryuka Uchiha, one of Ryun's first students, Ryun's speed rivaled that of Otonami Sokudo, one of the fasted recognized shinobi in the village of Konohagakure.Training of Uchiha: Ryun Uchiha trains Ryuka Uchiha Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Due to having awakened his Rinnegan, Ryun can use all five traditional nature transformations, as well as the addition of Yin-Yang Release. As a member of the Uchiha clan, he is particularly skilled in the usage of Fire Release techniques. From the age of six on, he could preform the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, the coming of age technique for the Uchiha clan. Due to his large chakra reserves, he can also preform Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, and its stronger version, the Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique. He can also use Water Release to liquify parts of his body. Ryun gained access to the Wood Release kekkei genkai when he had artificial from implanted where is arm had been amputated during a battle in the Second Shinobi World War. He can use this kekkei genkai skillfully enough to restrain a . During his fight with Yoshitsune Uchiha, he could transform the entire battlefield into a forested area. After seeing this display, Yoshitsune compared Ryun to Hashirama Senju. Six Paths Techniques Due to his access to the Rinnegan, Ryun can inherently use the Six Paths Technique and its associated techniques. Unlike or Obito, Ryun chooses to channel the Six Paths Technique through his own body, rather than through reanimated corpses. As demonstrated in his battle with Yoshitsune, he can use the Deva Path and can quickly switch between the attraction and repulsion aspects of the technique.Teacher and Student Collide: Xiaochu Ryuka vs Rikudo Ryun He also has also been seen using the Animal Path to summon various Rinnegan-affiliated summons to aid him in battle, using this tactic to overwhelm his foes. He also frequently uses the Preta Path to absorb any oncoming ninjutsu, making ninjutsu completely useless against him. Bunshinjutsu Ryun possesses a unusually strong aptitude for bunshinjutsu, especially the Shadow Clone Technique. In almost every one of his early battles with Seireitou, Ryun made liberal use of the technique, in combination with his , to make feigns and to distract Seireitou from his true objectives.A Battle to End All Battles: Seireitou Hyuga vs Ryun UchihaOld Friends Collide Once More: Seireitou vs Ryun He would also use the technique for training purposes, such as he did when helping Otonami Sokudo create one of his own unique techniques.Testing on a new Jutsu! Ryun Uchiha and Otonami Sokudo On even rarer occasions, he would use the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, though he would only do so sparingly because it split up his chakra. He could create upwards of one thousand clones with this technique, as demonstrated in one of his many battles with Seireitou.The New Gokage Sennin: Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga After awakening his Wood Release, via the implanted cells of Hashirama which existed in his left arm, he could also make use of the Wood Clone Technique, and its superior technique, the Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique. These techniques cost less chakra than the Shadow Clone Technique, and allowed him to make more durable, lively clones. He frequently used this technique whenever he'd need to deceive his opponents into believing that the clone was real, while he prepared other techniques and strategies from the shadows.Preparation for the Big Fight! Ryun and Echo Uchiha's Training!Revenge: Echo and Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou HyugaBattle of the Denkiteki Sannin no Ninseken: Seireitou and Ryun vs Hikaru After learning senjutsu, he could also use a Snake Clone Technique, which he used far less frequently. Bukijutsu Raian is considered a master in the use of ninja tools. During one of his many battles with Seireitou, he was shown to be able to employ a vast number of strategies involving ninja weapons. He is skilled enough to throw dozens of kunai at the Hyūga, causing enough of a distraction to produce an opening for his own ninjutsu.Final Battle: Seireitou Hyuga vs Ryun Uchiha He has also shown himself to be particularly skilled in the use of shurikenThey Meet Again at Last: Seireitou Hyūga vs Ryun Uchiha, and can at least wield a sword respectably. In addition, Ryun's shurikenjutsu, in particular, was such that, in his battle with Kamui, he shocked Seireitou at his proficiency — being able to combine it effortlessly with Amaterasu without a single hand seal. Tessenjutsu Taking after his grandfather, Ryun makes use of a large red gunbai in combat. It is his preferred weapon when engaging in combat. Like Obito's gunbai, it is highly durable, able to take brutal damage without breaking or being too heavily damaged. He can also use the fan much like one would use a sword, or a war hammer. Due to its durable nature, it can produce heavy damage if used on a human, or other living creature. Using the chain attached to the handle of the gunbai, he can swing it like , turning it into a long-ranged weapon. He can also use the Uchiha Return technique to reflect the damage caused by other ninjutsu back on their users using the fan's flat surface. He could also use it like a sword, parrying blows from other sword users, and even using it to deflect projectiles. Summoning Technique Early on in his life, not unlike other great ninja, such as , Ryun's animal alignment has always lay with the snake summons of ; particularly Nag and Nagaina. After returning from the Cave, towards the end of the Second Shinobi World War, in a training match with Seireitou, he revealed his ability to summon snakes in various ways. In addition to the traditional Summoning Technique, Ryun can also make use of other variations of the Summoning Technique, based on snakes, such as the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, and its larger version, Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands. Dōjutsu Sharingan Ryun first awakened his Sharingan when he was seven years of age, during one of his earlier missions with Team Shōyō. Upon witnessing several innocent bystanders be slaughtered by enemy ninja, Ryun's Sharingan awakened, for the first time, with one tomoe. It wouldn't be until three years later, during the , that it would awaken a second time, this time with two tomoe, and from then on, be within his control. At first, Ryun only used the Sharingan for its more novel devices; copying techniques to build his arsenal of techniques, and tracking difficult-to-follow movements. When he was around the age of sixteen, about the time of his Jōnin promotion, he was said, by village officials, to have mastered his Sharingan. By Part I of Enken, he was able to successfully employ the more useful traits of the Sharingan, such as casting powerful genjutsu with just a glance.Battle for the Ages: Mystic Seireitou vs Ryun "Ten Tails" Uchiha By the time he fought Josho, his genjutsu were strong enough to bind and manipulate the Hokage without his even being aware he was under the influence of genjutsu. In his second battle with Seireitou, he was even shown to be able to cast certain genjutsu without even making direct eye contact.Destined Rematch: Seireitou Hyuga vs Ryun Uchiha Aside from just genjutsu, Seireitou confirmed, in one of their later skirmishes, that Ryun is able to suppress the powers of tailed beasts, even ones such as Kurama, with just his Sharingan — a feat previously only achieved by Madara and . Mangekyō Sharingan Following the death of his mentor and lifetime friend, Shōyō Kawahiru, Ryun awakened his . It took on the appearance of a three-pointed pinwheel. Shortly after, during his training with the snakes, particularly the itself, his Amaterasu technique awakened. Ryun is capable of using three Mangekyō Sharingan techniques; utilizing Amaterasu with his left eye and Tsukuyomi with his right. With both eyes, he can manifest the spectral technique, Susanoo. Among the Uchiha, Ryun is considered the most proficient user of Susanoo, and could use it in conjunction with other powerful techniques to produce more powerful ninjutsu. He also uses it as a suicide technique, plowing through otherwise dangerous techniques unharmed due to Susanoo's endurance. During the final stages of the Second Shinobi World War, he learned a fourth technique, Yasaka Magatama, which is a projectile technique. Due to repeated overuse of these abilities, however, Ryun slowly and gradually started becoming blind. During the final battle of the Second Shinobi World War, Ryun's uncle, Yomi Uchiha, who had also awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan, was killed, allowing a grieving Ryun to take and transplant them, creating an "Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan". His new eyes take the form of a windmill, having infused Yomi's eye design with his own. These new Mangekyō had no threat of losing their sight. With it, his Mangekyō abilities improved drastically. His Susanoo, in particular, was able to enter far more humanoid forms, gaining legs and feet. It's appearance also changed slightly; becoming much larger than before, and gaining a gourd to store its Tonbogiri. Rinnegan Due to being a full-blooded Uchiha, who also has Senju genetic material, thanks to having an artificial left arm made of Hashirama's DNA, Raian was eventually able to awaken the Rinnegan. Though it is not known how exactly he awakened the Rinnegan, it is known that he had awakened it by the time he had returned from his senjutsu training. With the Rinnegan, he gained access to all five traditional nature transformations, as well as the Yin-Yang Release. He also gained the ability to use the Six Paths Technique, which he has always funneled through his own body, rather than using a reanimation technique and channeling it through other bodies, like other users of the technique. Like his grandfather, Madara, he is also shown switching between his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and the Rinnegan with ease, in order to use the best of both dōjutsu's techniques and abilities. Perhaps due to his mastery of the technique, he can use Susanoo even while his Rinnegan is activated. Senjutsu After three months of training vigorously at the Ryūchi Cave, Ryun managed to obtain his own Sage Mode. In his first usage of this form, while fighting Seireitou, it was incomplete; with his arms gaining the scales of a snake, as well as his fingernails elongating. In addition to the increase in strength, speed, and durability granted to him by Sage Mode, he also gained the ability to produce poison by mixing his own chakra and his senjutsu chakra together. He could then mix this "snake venom" with his other techniques in order to produce powerful senjutsu techniques. More recently, however, he has gained a more complete Sage Mode, and is now able to access even stronger techniques, such as Sage Art: Inorganic Transmigration — a technique taught to him by the itself. He is also able to form snake clones. In his battle with Seireitou, he was even shown to be able to mix his senjutsu chakra with the Deva Path of his Rinnegan techniques, able to create a vastly more powerful version of the technique. Intelligence Deception and Strategy From the very beginning, Ryun was an extremely deceptive and intelligent individual, shown by the way he implemented clones as a clever deception during his early battles with Seireitou.Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga He is also extraordinarily talented in deceiving his opponents in order to make them think that he was less intelligent than he actually was. During his battle with Josho Adashino, he made Josho believe that he believed he had cast Tsukuyomi with only his normal Sharingan, causing Josho to underestimate Ryun's intelligence, which led to him being easily trapped in one of Ryun's basic Sharingan genjutsu. He also would frequently lie about his chakra reserves in battle, doing so once in a battle with Seireitou by claiming that he only had chakra enough for one final technique, causing Seireitou to lower his guard and expend all of his own chakra, before pulling out his true final technique, appalling Seireitou and allowing himself to win the battle — the first real victory he had ever had against his rival. In his battle with Josho, Ryun was shown to purposely hold back his full potential, allowing him to view the true capabilities of his opponents, such as what they were good at, and where their weaknesses lie, before unleashing his true power and targeting their weaknesses. The true extent of his in-battle intuition is shown during his battle with Kurisu Taizen. With only a few moves, he was able to deduce Kurisu's chakra reserves, his nature transformations, the strengths and weaknesses of his implanted Sharingan, as well as how to methodically counter each. Even during the three-way battle between himself, Seireitou, and Hikaru Kurosaki, Ryun proved his intelligence by having Seireitou fight Hikaru whilst he set up elaborate traps and techniques, before truly entering the fray. Learning Capabilities Even during his younger days, Ryun was an exceptional learner, being chosen by Shōyō Kawahiru, the most respected Jōnin of his time, for this very trait. Despite his injuries during the Second Shinobi World War, which left him with an artificial limb, created with the cells of Hashirama Senju, Ryun quickly learned to reuse his arm functions, as well as the Wood Release abilities that lie dormant in the arm's DNA. His growth was so extraordinary, that he would frequently even surprise those that were around him constantly, such as in his battle with Kamui Uchiha. He quickly learned form his mistakes, and developed new fighting styles to fill in the gaps left by the previous style. This is best demonstrated throughout the numerous battles he has had with Seireitou Hyūga; with the gap of power between the two tremendously closing with each interval between fights. Perhaps the best known example of Ryun's learning capabilities is his learning to use senjutsu — Sage Techniques. With in the course of a few short months, within the period of the Second Great Shinobi World War, Ryun was able to ascertain the nature of Sage Mode and several sage techniques, enough to put him on par with Seireitou Hyūga, who had mastered the Sage Mode of the foxes long before Ryun himself. In addition to this, he was able to quickly master the training of the White Snake SageFinal Training: Rokudou Sennin trains Ryun Uchiha, and learn an immense amount of information during his training with fellow teammate, Hikaru Kurosaki.Jinchuriki Chronicles: Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki trains Ryun Uchiha He was also able to master chakra control within a single day, thanks to his training with Echo Uchiha.Preparation for the Big Fight! Ryun and Echo Uchiha's Training! Some of his skill progression can be attributed to his mastery of the Sharingan and its useful tools. Historical Knowledge Ryun seems to possess a great deal of knowledge on the history and mythology of the ninja world. Following his awakening of the Rinnegan, Ryun seeks out information on the , the dōjutsu's first wielder, first in the of the Uchiha clan, and then at the sacred mural of the Six Paths in the Land of Fire. He also seems to know a great deal about the Ten-Tails, including the beast's true name — Datara. Perhaps due to his connection with Seireitou Hyūga, Ryun also knows a great deal about the history of the , including who the clan's founder was, and his relation to the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, as well as the Uchiha clan leader, Madara Uchiha. Being Madara's grandson, he also knows a significant amount of information on the legendary Uchiha, including his prowess during his prime, demonstrated best when he fought Yoshitsune Uchiha. Other Skills Part I Part II Creation and Conception The idea for Ryun Uchiha came to me when I first joined the Naruto Fanon wiki. He was basically suppose to be me put into the Narutoverse, and still to this day possess traits similar to me; such as his care for his brother. While my care isn't for a blood brother, it is for my cousin, someone I view as a brother and a best friend. His fear of spiders is also inherited from me (I HATE spiders!!). After his revamping, I was going through a lot of bad stuff in real life, and used him as a medium in which to express my horrible and awful emotions and pain. Upon doing so, my friends frequently commented to me on how much my emotions and my usage of Ryun resembled how Sasuke was developing in the manga. At first I was skeptical. I mean, yes I did read the manga, but I wasn't inspired by Sasuke, nor was I sympathetic to his goals. When I put together the whole Mataiden backstory, I chose Danzō as the antagonist, just because he didn't seem to like Uchiha, and he seemed to be willing to even kill children to obtain peace; not because he was responsible for most of the Sasuke-Itachi drama. In fact, I truly hated Sasuke for the way he was acting. In contrast to each other, Ryun actually had a reason for wanting Konoha destroyed. They quite literally sacrificed his brother for peace, while Sasuke had killed his own brother and even knowing Itachi's wishes, went against them. His nickname, Tsukiakari no Michishirube came about two ways. When I made Tsukiakari, the organization he founds, I had yet to find out their was an anime opening with a song of the same name. The next day, when I was fishing around YouTube for an opening for Part IV, I found it in the form of a Darker than Black opening; an anime I loved, but hadn't caught up on just yet. I gave him that name to be both a pun on the song, and on the organization. Quotes * (To Kitsunekamen) "Foolish woman. If you look like a beast I will only call you a beast. For a beast sits lower than the starts, lower than the birds of the sky, and lower than man himself. Fear not though, I will tame you. Everything within my vision, kneels before me." * (To Danzō) ""The gap felt by those who have been abandoned... The hatred by those who survived... Those who receive the burden of emotions as bleak accept being controlled by them. All I wanted was the death of them. This question haunted my thoughts but the answer had already been lost. You do not find the answer until you've killed everyone. It was a decision I took. I deleted my "destiny" with my enemies. I do not fear death as long as I can avenge his honor. That is why I am strong..." * (To Kyūka) "I'm sorry Kyūka-chan...this is...my ninja way." * (to Kyūka) "If things were to change, do you think you could ever fall in love with me? Or fulfill a dream for which I long? The world is about to change. That's why I'm here now. I've come and this will mean a new beginning for my life." * "Freedom is something you have to fight for, rather than something you're given. Being free means being prepared to carry that burden." * (To Seireitou) "Seireitou...you suddenly appeared in front of me in this hell. The day that I would get to meet you...I always wanted to apologize to you for never defending you from those people that threw you down and made you lonely...I only endured because of my will to keep you as a friend...without you...I would've died only awhile after I left the village! Yet I kept on living, to bring Mataiden back...and...to be better than you were!" * (To Josho) "People like you irritate me. The people that think they were born with the right to judge others, to tell others who they are. You're no different from that scum Danzō. People like you must learn to humble themselves and acknowledge the existance and the desires of others that surround them." Trivia * Ryun's visual image is based on Katsura from Gintama * Ryun is stated to be one of the strongest characters on the Naruto Fanon wiki by some of the users who have seen him. He is also one of its oldest, being the very first character created by User:Ten Tailed Fox back in October of 2008. * If Ryun had a Databook page, it would say: ** Ryun's hobbies are reading, writing, and swimming. ** Ryun wishes to have a rematch with Seireitou Hyūga ** Ryun's favorites foods are onions, beef, and shrimp. His least favorites are ramen, soup, and carrots. ** Ryun has completed 978 official missions: 20 D-rank, 34 C-rank, 163 B-rank, 577 A-rank, 184 S-rank. ** Ryun's favorite word is "redemption" (済度, saido) References Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Male Category:Kage Category:Sage